A Christmas Holiday
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Worried that business would keep him away from home on Christmas, Tetsuya decides to follow his boyfriend on this trip so that they can guarantee than can spend the holiday together. Cute domestic fluff, hot chocolate, and present exchanges. 12 Days of OTP Day 6


Hello again KNB fandom! Here is a cute AkaKuro Christmas fic. I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 6 is dedicated to my KNB babies!

Prompt I used for this one: None

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

" _That way, if you get snowed in, we won't be apart. We vowed to never spend another holiday alone, remember?"_ He had said.

And now, as he and Seijuurou walked along a path in central park, Tetsuya was glad that he had insisted upon. It had been a few years since the two of them really went away from everything. With the company growing at a rapid rate, and both of them busy with their studies, it was a wonder that they had any time for one another at all.

"Can we get some hot chocolate, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked, squeezing his hand. His boyfriend nodded, returning the tender squeeze.

"Of course. Do you want to stay inside as we drink? You look awfully pale, Tetsuya." Seijuurou's concerned murmur brought a smile to his lips, and he shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sei. You will keep me warm, won't you?" He asked sweetly, grinning up at the red-head. Seijuurou pursed his lips, but tugged him closer to his side.

"Stubborn creature." He grumbled, sliding an arm around his waist. Tetsuya smiled, lacing their fingers together again and bringing them in to his pocket.

"You love this stubborn creature." He shot back. Seijuurou pressed a kiss to his cheek with a reluctant sigh.

"Sometimes." He admitted. Tetsuya rolled his eyes, turning to press their lips together. They paused in their walking as their cold lips moved against one another, the sweet heat and tender affection warming them both.

"Mh." Tetsuya moaned a little when Seijuurou bit at his bottom lip, and he easily opened his mouth, encouraging his boyfriend closer. Their tongues met with a gentle greeting, neither really looking for a passionate embrace as they typically did. No, this kiss was unhurried and slow. It was meant to be a reminder that they were together, not a claim. Tetsuya turned in to the kiss, opening his mouth a bit wider so that Seijuurou could probe deeper. When they parted, slightly breathless, Tetsuya licked away the excess saliva from their lips, winking when he swallowed it. Seijuurou's eyes darkened a bit, and he shifted on his feet.

"Let's find a coffee shop, Tetsuya." Seijuurou insisted. Tetsuya grinned, squeezing the hand still in his pocket.

* * *

"Americans are very intense about their holidays." Tetsuya murmured as they watched throngs of people bustling about with shopping bags heavy with last minute gifts. The two decided to sit for a minute when it began get windy outside. Seijuurou nodded, a distracted agreement falling from his lips. Tetsuya frowned a little as he watched his boyfriend's eyes glaze over, his gaze unseeing as he watched the desperate last minute shoppers. "You okay?" He asked, reaching for his hand. Seijuurou nodded, though his gaze didn't change.

"I think so. I'm just feeling a little introverted today. I'm sorry, Tetsuya." He said, turning to offer his boyfriend a weak smile. Tetsuya nodded, understanding why.

As they were walking to the coffee shop, they had bumped in to a father and his child, who were talking about how great it was to be together on Christmas. This time of year was always hard on his boyfriend, even if it had gotten easier with time.

"Shall we return to our hotel room after this? I'm sure that every television channel will be playing Christmas movies. We could cuddle up under blankets and watch them?" Tetsuya suggested. Seijuurou nodded, and a small smile rose to his lips.

"We should exchange Christmas gifts as well." He said.

"One gift, Sei. We'll save the others for tomorrow." Tetsuya chided. Seijuurou chuckled, nodding his agreement.

"Okay. Should we save our big gifts for tomorrow?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded.

"Yes, most definitely. As excited as I am to give you your gift, I want it to be a surprise, too." He said. Seijuurou squeezed his hand, and when he smiled again, Tetsuya was relieved to see the shadows from his past gone from his eyes/

"I now have to pick which gift to give to you, my love." Seijuurou said with a small pout. Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll manage, Sei. Shall we head back? I think a bath is in order." He declared. Seijuurou nodded, and together they rose to their feet and grabbed their jackets and drinks. As they left the shop, they hands linked together.

* * *

"I really like this hotel room." Tetsuya commented as they sat down in front of the little tree they had bought. Seijuurou nodded, looking around the suite. It was fairly roomy, and it had a homey sense to it.

"I agree. The bed is pretty nice too." Seijuurou commented with a wink. Rolling his eyes, Tetsuya leaned over and kissed the smirk off of his boyfriend's face.

"Here." He said when they parted, picking up on of the presents that was under the tree. He pressed it in to Seijuurou's hands, an excited grin on his face. He just knew that Seijuurou would love all of his Christmas presents this year. Tetsuya had worked hard on thinking of them, and this one in particular was one of his favorites. Seijuurou ran his fingers over the paper, humming thoughtfully as he tried to guess what it was. Finally, he carefully began to unwrap it.

Tetsuya always thought it was cute how his boyfriend tried to keep all of the wrapping paper in one piece, despite the fact that they would never reuse it.

When the paper fell away and his boyfriend looked at what he had received, a large grin fell over his face.

"It's the athletic tracker I have been looking at for a while now. Where did you get this?" He asked, and to Tetsuya's amusement, he began to take it out of the box and try it on.

The band was a red that matched Seijuurou's hair, which had been a bit of a fight to find. It was one of the latest models, and not only did it track his heartrate and footsteps, but it also acknowledged what activity he was doing and recorded it, and on top of that, it also could sync to his phone so that way if he was getting a phone call, he could answer it.

Tetsuya had managed to get it on sale a couple of weeks ago when he was shopping with Ryouta and Satsuki.

"At our favorite grocery store, actually. Satsuki, Ryouta and I had finished our Christmas shopping and were going to buy dinner and I found it on sale. It was even in the color that I wanted. It was meant to be on you, Sei." He said with a grin. He leaned over and helped Seijuurou strap it on, as his boyfriend was too excited and kept struggling with the clasp.

"Look, Tetsuya, it doesn't move. It won't give me a rash like the ones in the past." Seijuurou said in awe, shaking his wrist to illustrate.

"It can connect to your phone, too." Tetsuya explained, taking his wrist and showing him the button. Seijuurou let out a pleased hum, picking up the box.

"Thank you so much for this, Tetsuya." Seijuurou said, leaning over to press a brief kiss to his lips. Tetsuya's heart swelled with warm affection for his boyfriend as he returned to gushing over his present.

He couldn't wait to show him the rest tomorrow morning.

"Here, Tetsuya. Open this one." Seijuurou said as he put down his present and picked up one of Tetsuya's. It was slim, making the shadow intrigued by what it could possibly be. As carefully as he could, he slid his finger under the tape. From there he took off the paper, just to find an envelope.

"Is this like a box with in a box, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya teased as he opened up the envelope. Seijuurou had a secretive smirk on his face, and he shrugged.

"Look inside." He encouraged. Tetsuya did, and he found too tickets. His eyes widened as he read what they were for.

"You got us tickets to the latest Broadway production? I thought it had been sold out for months." Tetsuya gasped, eyes wide with surprise. Seijuurou reached over and took his hand, his smirk turning in to an excited smile.

"Yes. Because I was one of the people that bought them. When I got wind of what the premise of this one was, I just knew that we would both enjoy it and pre-ordered tickets. Once we got the soundtrack, and I couldn't go a day without hearing you sing the shower to it, I decided to wait until Christmas to surprise you with tickets." Seijuurou explained, his eyes full of tender affection. Tetsuya grinned, leaning over to kiss him.

"I'm sorry that you've had to endure my singing voice, Sei." He said when they parted. Seijuurou rolled his eyes.

"Tetsuya, I love the sound of your voice. I'm not complaining, I assure you." He said. Tetsuya pushed away their wrapping paper so that way he could crawl in to his arms instead.

"So we're staying her for a few more days than we had originally planned?" He asked, noting the date on the ticket. Seijuurou nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

"Yes. Nigou will have to be in Atsushi's care for a little longer." He said softly. Tetsuya shook his head, looking up at his boyfriend.

"We're going home to one fat dog, Sei." He said. Seijuurou frowned. It was true. Atsushi tended to feed Nigou table scraps.

"He'll just have to come with me in the morning for my runs until he is back to his normal weight." He shrugged. Tetsuya leaned up and kissed him again.

"Thank you for these tickets. They are such a wonderful surprise. Though, if this is your cheapest gift, I'm afraid to see what your most expensive is." He admitted, a disapproving frown on his face. Seijuurou simply smirked.

"Well, this isn't my cheapest gift, I'll admit. It's the second cheapest out of the five." He teased. Tetsuya simply shook his head, even as he tugged Seijuurou arms tighter around his waist.

"You spoil me." He accused. Seijuurou kissed him again.

"I do." He admitted readily, not in the least bit apologetic.

"Shall we clean up and turn on the TV?" Tetsuya asked, forcing himself out of Seijuurou's arms. His boyfriend nodded, and together they cleaned up their mess. Tetsuya put the tickets in Seijuurou's wallet for safe keeping, and Seijuurou put his band on its charger so that he could use it tomorrow morning.

"Look, it's snowing." Tetsuya murmured, the snowflakes captivating him. He walked over to the window, watching as the city was covered in white once again. Seijuurou paused from where he was pulling the spare blanket off of the back of the couch, and he joined Tetsuya at the window. Tetsuya watched the snow fall, fascinated. When his boyfriend wrapped him in the blanket, he jumped. "Sorry, I got a bit distracted." He admitted sheepishly. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou's waist.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked, cupping his cool cheeks, which had been chilled by how close he had been standing by the window.

"Yes, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked, closing his eyes in bliss as Seijuurou's thumbs rubbed against his cheeks, making them warm once again.

"I love you." He said softly. Tetsuya opened his eyes, expression softening as his eyes met Seijuurou's.

"And I love you. Merry Christmas, Sei." He said, leaning up to kiss him. As Seijuurou's lips pressed back against his, Tetsuya tried to pour his love and affection in to the kiss. They parted soon after, smiles on their faces. Both let go of one another and headed for the couch.

Tetsuya settled in to Seijuurou's arms and reached for the remote, finding a Christmas movie for them to watch. As the cheerful music began to play, he relaxed back against his boyfriend, soothed by his familiar scent and the sound of his heartbeat. One of Seijuurou's hand grasped his, and the other ran through his hair. All too soon, Tetsuya found himself drifting off to sleep, lulled by his boyfriend's tender actions.

* * *

 **A/N:** Weak ending, and I apologize for that. Also unbetad. However, if you like the way that I write AkaKuro, I have a couple fics centering around them. On January 1st, I will also be publishing a 200k+ word fic for them. It's complete and going through the final editing phase now. Check my profile for details. Day 7 will be dedicated to Makoto and Haru from Free!

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
